Burning Bright
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "The arm's fair and hair's blonde...that was my hair and my arm..." A look at how Prim died. Please R&R!


_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you feel the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_I must be strong and carry on_  
_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

* * *

"We're losing men, and the children are being held hostage by the Capitol people. They don't know what to do and they're starving, cold, and dying!" I stare deeply into Coin's eyes as I sank slowly back into my seat after yelling at her.  
She regards me with cool eyes, and Haymitch pinches my leg, warning me not to do anything else.  
Coin sits there, running a hand through her hair, staring deeply into my eyes.  
Finally she nods.  
"Fine, we'll send a rescue team to help them. We'll send parachutes with supplies and you..." She points a perfectly cut nail right at me.  
"Will be in charge of this mission."

* * *

_Would you hold my hand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you help me stand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_I'll find my way through night and day_  
_'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

* * *

My breath huffs out in small puffs of frost as the rescue team and I make our way through the screaming crowds, trying to find the children.  
I catch sight of a head of blonde hair and stop short, stumbling when the crew rams into me from behind.  
Is it...  
"Miss we have to move now." A soldier whispers in my ear and I can barely hear him from all the noise.  
I turn away and look him straight in the eye, nodding.  
"Sorry, let's go."  
He nods and I bolt past him, looking down at my Holo, searching for the Peacekeepers.  
Finally it beeps and I point left.  
"There!"  
We change our course and head straight for the Peacekeepers.  
Once their white suits appear, we slow down a bit to catch our breath.  
I march up to one of the Peacekeepers, and his hand shoots out, stopping me.  
"Sorry Miss, but this is restricted area."  
"I'm with the rescue team from 13." I show him the side of my shirt, looking at the children.  
"A helicopter with food and medicine is coming soon, please step aside."  
He nods, opening to gate to allow the crew and I to step in.  
Immediately I rush over to a little girl of 6, who's shivering and curled in a little ball in the corner of the pen.  
I rub her arms, smiling gently as I strip off my coat to wrap around the little body.  
_"Prim!"_ The scream's faint, but I still hear it. I look up, shocked, to meet a pair of grey eyes from around the corner, staring at me with shock.  
I am just forming her name on my lips when the parachutes drop, exploding everything, lighting it all ablaze.

* * *

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_  
_Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please_

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure_  
_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

* * *

The pain isn't immediate, more like a dull thud against my head and ribs as I'm set on fire.  
The little girl screams under my arms, writhing and convulsing as she slowly bleeds to death under my arms.  
It's then that I realize that I've fallen on top of her small body, my life force slowly draining on her.  
I try to get up, but my limbs don't work. I look at my hand to find that a large portion of it has been blown away, showing my bones, my blood dripping off the side.  
Another explosion rocks the square and I see parts of an arm and hair fly past my vision.  
The arm's fair and the hair is blonde.  
I feel an emptiness on my right arm, and a second later the pain rocks me to the core.  
That was my arm.  
And that was my hair.  
One last explosion sounds and I feel something heavy lodge itself into my chest, impaling me.  
As I slowly die, I realize that this was Coin's plan all along.  
To kill another obstacle.  
The last one that was standing in her way,  
To get to the top.

* * *

_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you feel the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_I must be strong and carry on_  
_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

* * *

I scream with joy as my father's arms lift me high in the sky, the sun beating down on my face.  
He laughs, and I can feel his laughter rumble through his chest.  
He tosses me up into the air, and suddenly I am caught by two very different arms, golden and strong.  
"Finnick Odair, if you drop my daughter I will personally use my pickaxe on you!" My father playfully warns.  
Finnick pretends to drop me and I scream, covering my face with my hands, giggling hard.  
Finnick let's me go and Rue helps me up from the ground.  
I smile at her and she hugs me, dragging me away to meet her family.  
My heart drops a little when I don't see Katniss, but I shake my head, clearing the thoughts.  
It's not her time yet.  
She'll come when she's ready.  
And I hope she brings Peeta with her too.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
